ALL IN THE CARDS
by Deva Path
Summary: AU Its time for naruto and the gang to start at konoha duel academy see what happens during there freshman year. NO more naru/oc just pure naru/saku on hiatus for a while
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own naruto and yugioh if I did well I wouldn't be writing fan fiction**

**Reedited 10/09/10**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I want to be the king of the duelist like my father was before he retired and gave me his deck for when I start at the academy which is today. My friend's sasuke Uchiha and sakura haruno are also starting. I have known sasuke since we were little his family was very close friends with my family and I have known sakura since I was 5 when I met her she was dueling against some bullies and they beat her and called her deck weak but I challenged them to a duel with her deck and was able to beat them with her deck. After I won she thanked me and ever since then she was been one of my 2 best friends.

"Hey loser comes on before we are late to the testing duels I don't want to miss going to duel academy how else I will be able to beat itachi if I don't get to duel academy." Sasuke said as he runs up to naruto.

"Sorry I spaced out for a bit where's sakura-chan she said she would meet us here." Naruto said as he was looking all over for the girl with unusual hair color.

"Hey guys over here!" a pink haired girl wearing a red shirt and black shorts yelled out to them. "Sorry I'm late I had to make sure I had all my cards I mean it's not like my dad gives me his deck that made him a champ."

"What can I say I am as good as him when it comes to dueling." Naruto said chuckling "Um guys lets go before we are late for the testing my dad said the vice –chancellor is a real hardass." Naruto said as they ran to the testing grounds they got there with 5 minutes to spare.

"Names please?" one of the proctors asked

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Okay here are your numbers please report to your designated areas and Uzumaki you are facing Danzo." The other Procter said

"You have got to be shitting me why him anybody but him." Naruto said as they walked to the stands and sat down waiting for their turn.

"Why what's wrong naruto?" sakura asked with concern in her voice she had never heard naruto freak-out like that.

"He was almost king of the duelist until my dad beat him and ever since then he has held a grudge against my family ever since then and now he wants to duel me I am screwed." Naruto said as sasukes number was called his friends wished him luck and he was off. Then sakuras number was called "Good luck Sakura-chan you can do this."

"I know I can I have you and sasuke backing me up so I will have no problem at all." Sakura said as she walked off to her duel.

20 minutes later

Sasuke came back and said his duel was way too easy when dogma got out. Sakura came back 5 minutes later saying hers was a bit of a challenge since the guy kept counter acting her trap cards. It was time for the big show.

"Will naruto Uzumaki please get on the floor for his duel with vice-chancellor danzo." The announcer said as whispering and murmurs went there the crowd since he doesn't duel at the entrance exams.

"Ahh Uzumaki let's get this duel done and over with." Danzo said as he was getting his duel disk ready

"I couldn't agree more danzo also my dad says hi." Naruto said smirking

"DUEL"

"I go first I draw my card and activate pot of greed and draw 2 cards then set one card facedown defense mode and end my turn." Danzo said

"All right my turn I draw and I summon queen's knight in attack mode and attack your face down." The face down revealed to be a nimble monga that was destroyed and gave danzo a 1000 life points and summon 2 more nimble mongas on the field.

"What's the matter kid can handle my monsters." Danzo said to naruto

"Nope you gave me an even bigger reason to defeat you I hate squirrels and I want all squirrels dead." Naruto said and started laughing "this just got more fun I end my turn."

Danzo 5000

Naruto 4000

"I sacrifice my 2 squirrels in order to summon my Giant squirrel in attack mode and attack your queen's knight then I set one card facedown and end my turn.

Danzo 5000

Naruto 2500

"My turn I draw and I activate my monster reborn and bring back my queens knight. Now king me bitches since I summon kings knight and his special ability activates and I summon jacks knight from my deck then I activate polymerization and fuse my three knights in to arcana knight joker in attack mode. Then I'll have my knight attack your squirrel."

Not so fast I activate my trap widespread ruin and destroy your knight there goes your winning edge so now what kid." Danzo said

"Wrong by discarding one trap card from my hand it negates the activation and destroys the card and there goes your squirrel now I activate diffusion and separate my knights then have them attack you directly and that's game danzo." Naruto said and the crowd stood up and cheered on the boy. "Looks like I'm going to duel academy where I will become the next king of duelists like my dad." The crowds started cheering and sasuke and sakura came down to congratulate him.

"All right naruto I knew you could do it." Sakura said but didn't notice the blush on narutos face which he was trying to figure out why he was blushing.

"All new duelists are in slifer red dorms returning duelist are in ether ra yellow or obelisk blue and welcome to a new year of duel academy." Danzo said (Ill get back at you naruto Uzumaki mark my words.)

"Itachi what do you think of the new students especially your brother?" a figure in the shadow said

"Hmm foolish little brother is none of my concerns Uzumaki interest me more." Itachi said

End of chapter 1

Nimble monga 1000 attack 100 defense

Queens knight 1500 attack 1600 defense

Super squirrel 3000 attack 1500 defense

Kings knight 1600 attack 1400 defense

Jacks knight 1900 attack 1000 defense

Arcane knight joker 3800 attack 2500 defense

**A/N all right what do you guys think so far. What kind of deck should everybody have I already decided on sasuke and itachi decks already but I'm stumped on the others also. Sorry that I haven't worked on nhsyfy I just can't get the creativity going right now. Please leave a review I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. **

** Peace out yo**


	2. FLUFF BLACKMAIL DUEL RUMORS PARTYTIME

**I don't own naruto or yugioh period**

After all the duels were over the new and returning students were herded into helicopters. Where naruto noticed that sakura was getting antsy when getting in the copter, then he remembered that sakura was scared of heights. He made sure he sat next to her and when it took off he grabbed her hand and squeezed it for reassurance which got sakura to look at naruto who smiled at her and she returned the smile which got them both blushing and they quickly turned their heads away from each other the occupants of the helicopter all saw what had transgressed. While the helicopter was heading to the academy both naruto and sakura had managed to fall asleep together with sakuras head on narutos shoulder and narutos head on sakuras head.

"Hey you take a picture of these to I need some black mail on these two." Sasuke said as he tossed the camera to the guy that was sit directly facing both naruto and sakura.

"Sure and the name is kiba Inuzuka and don't forget it." Kiba said as he snapped a couple of pictures of the sleeping 'couple' "So when should we wake them?"

"Not until we land know these two they will do something even better than this." Sasuke said. About 30 minutes later the helicopter had landed at duel academy after everybody had disembarked the helicopter sasuke decided to wake up his friends "Hey love birds time to get up" which caused his friends to try key word try and untangle themselves from each other and causing them to fall on the floor with sakura on the bottom and naruto on top with his lips where an inch from sakuras they stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds which felt like hours they both blushed and got off each other.

"What the hell sasuke what was the point of doing that to us sasuke?" naruto half yelled at sasuke.

"Nothing really just gave me some new black mail material on both of you guys." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Me you duel now I win no one ever sees those pics you win you get my exodia pieces deal?" naruto said

"Deal" sasuke said

"**DUEL"**

I'm first I summon obnoxious Celtic guard in attack mode (ATK 1400) and set one card face down and end my turn. Naruto said

"My turn I set 2 cards face down and set one card in defense mode and end my turn." Sasuke said

**Naruto 4000**

**Sasuke 4000**

"My turn I draw and I summon queens knight in attack mode (ATK 1500) and ill have her attack your face down." Naruto said

"Ha destiny hero –defender defense is higher (DEF 2700) you lose life points." Sasuke said

"I end my turn." Naruto said

"I draw and I activate clock tower prison then I activate eternal dread and add two clock counters on my tower then I end my turn and now I gain another clock counter on my tower.

"My move and I get to draw an extra card thanks to your defender. King me bitches for I summon kings knight and activate his ability as long as queens knight is on the field when I summon him jacks knight is summoned to the field from my deck then I activate polymerization and fuse my knights to create arcana knight joker (ATK 3800) joker will attack your defender and obnoxious will attack yo directly. I end my turn." Naruto said

"I set one card and end my turn." Sasuke said

**Naruto 2800**

**Sasuke 2600**

My go I draw and I activate dark magic curtain and pay half my life points and summon a dark magician from my deck (ATK 2500) then I fuse the dark magician and buster blader in my hand to make the dark paladin (ATK 2900) obnoxious will attack your face down and the rest of my monsters will attack you directly."

"Wrong clock tower prison saves me from that as long as there is 4 clock counters on it I lose no life points. My turn defender comes back and I end my turn."

**Naruto 1400**

**Sasuke 2600**

"MY turn I draw and I end m turn." naruto said

"All right my move I draw and then I end my turn go loser." Sasuke said while smirking

"Come on deck don't let me down all right well I can't do anything so I guess it's your turn." Naruto said

"Hn your going to regret that you wanted this duel when I activate my polymerization to fuse my plasma and defender in order-" "Not so fast my paladins effect allows me to discard one card and stop one spell card from activating" "well there goes that idea I end my turn." Sasuke said

"My turn and I draw and I activate my mystical space typhoon and destroy your clock tower" "ha I am able to summon my dread master (ATK 5500) and he brings my plasma (ATK 1900) and my dogma (ATK 3400) back to life" "I switch all my monster to defense mode and end my turn." Naruto said

"I go I activate plasmas effect and absorb obnoxious and add his attack to plasma (ATK 2400) ill attack all your monsters and let you live for one more turn."

**Naruto 1400**

**Sasuke 2600**

"My turn and sasuke you lose because I have exodia in my hand I win

**Winner naruto**

"No one and I mean no one better see those pictures of my and sakura-chan got it sasuke." Naruto said

"All right I always stand by my word so don't worry nobody will ever get to see those pictures (unless I leave them laying around for somewhere to find them)." Sasuke said

"Good" naruto said as sakura ran up and engulfed him in a hug (what is this nice warm feeling I get when she is near me and hugs me. Then they realized that they were still hugging and let go of each other

"Yeah you guys make it easy to get black mail material now come on let's get to our dorms." Sasuke said as they walked to the dorms where naruto had a rare flash of stupidity

"Hey guy look it's an Eskimo right there." Naruto said as he pointed out to a guy walking with a fur jacket on while wearing the hood.

"I'm not an Eskimo the name is kiba and you 2 must be the couple I have heard so much about from everybody" kiba said

"What we are not a couple." Naruto and sakura said at the same time

"What the hell is this our dorm it looks like the place pervy-sage goes to." Naruto stated as they looked at the dorm the paint was worn off in some places and it looked like it was a roach motel.

"So who all made it this year besides us?" sasuke asked

"I don't know I hear the freshmen are having a party in a couple of minutes." Kiba said as they walked in the place and saw that the party was about to start when a girl with blond hair walked up to them.

"So you're the new couple you'll love the game we are going to play my name is ino by the way." Ino said

"I thought this was going to be a party not fun and games." Kiba said

"It is except we don't have enough stuff and there is only 9 new people this year so were just going to do something small." Ino said "all right everybody come out its time for introductions"

"What a drag the name is shikamaru" shikamaru said

"Aaa-hh hhhhinata" hinata said

"Crunch name much is crunch choji" choji said while eating

"…Shino" shino said

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sakura haruno"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Ino Yamanaka now who is ready to play truth or dare?" ino asked

"Count me out" shino said as he walked back to his dorm.

"Okay ill spin the bottle". Ino said as she spun it landed on kiba "Alright Eskimo boy truth or dare?'

"Dare" kiba replied

"I dare you to hmm I don't know use only a deck filled with fairy cads" ino said

"Damn okay" kiba said then he spun the bottle and it landed on sakura." Okay sakura truth or dare?"

"Dare Eskimo boy" sakura replied

"For that I dare you to make out with whoever the bottle lands on next" kiba said

"Okay sounds fun" sakura said as she spun the bottle and watched it spin and it suddenly stopped and the was a lots of gasps…..

HAHAHA I PLAY MY CLIFF HANGER TRAP CARD. IM NOT PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER ILL PROBALLY COME BACK AND FIX IT LATER. I THINK I ADDED TO MUCH FLUFF. WELL THIS TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE. ALSO naruto DECK WORK OUT GREAT HOW I HAVE YOU WANNA KNOW WHY BECAUSE ITS MY DECK THAT I USE AHAHAHHAHAHAHA. YES SASUKE HAS DHEROS I DO WHATEVER THE FIRST PERSON TO FIGURE OUT WHAT DECK ITACHI HAS ANYTHING IN MY STORY THAT IS IN MY POWER VESTEDIN ME BY THE GREAT STATE OF CRAZY AS A FOX. YOU KNOW THE DRILL REVIEW AND I WRITE BETTER CHAPTERS. WELL FOLKS IT ALMOST 4 AND I WANNA GET SOME SLEEP SO GOOD NIGHT

PEACE OUT


	3. Carival dragon vs kyuubi narusaku kiss

**It's to troublesome to explain I don't own naruto or yugioh gx**

"Regular talking"

{Thoughts}

"**Demons or duel sprits talking"**

Previously on all in the cards

"_Okay ill spin the bottle". Ino said as she spun it landed on kiba "Alright Eskimo boy truth or dare?'_

_ "Dare" kiba replied_

"_I dare you to hmm I don't know use only a deck filled with fairy cads" ino said _

"_Damn okay" kiba said then he spun the bottle and it landed on sakura." Okay sakura truth or dare?"_

"_Dare Eskimo boy" sakura replied_

"_For that I dare you to make out with whoever the bottle lands on next" kiba said_

"_Okay sounds fun" sakura said as she spun the bottle and watched it spin and it suddenly stopped and the was a lots of gasps….._

Now back to our story cause I activate the spell card continuation

The bottle finally stopped and it was pointing directly at naruto causing both of them to blush and the rest of the group to cheer. Naruto and Sakura thoughts were the same (Why am I blushing so bad, but I do this feel like I am supposed to kiss sakura/naruto?). As they inched closer naruto could look in to sakuras eyes and see that they were the most beautiful shade of jade green, while sakura got lost in narutos blue eyes. They got close enough to feel each other's hot breath and as they were about to close the gap when the door opened and someone called out causing the two to separate.

"Hello my name is jasmine koro and I am new here" the girl said she had long black hair that went to her back where she was wearing a red jacket and white pants "Also I want to take on naruto Namikaze in a duel." This last sentence got everybody looking at naruto who looked like a deer in head lights since he didn't want anybody to know about that.

"Why are you here shouldn't you be in the duel academy in iwa cause if I'm correct that's where you are from?" naruto asked as he realized who she is.

*Flash back*

_A six year old naruto is stand with his parents clutching to his mother's leg like it depended on his life. "Naruto you can let go of my leg, there will be kids your age you can play with" Kushina said she was a blood red haired woman with violet eyes in a blue stunning ball gown._

"_Yeah you got to calm down squirt nobody here is going to hurt you" A blonde haired blue eyed man wearing a nice suit walking up said._

"_Daddy" naruto said as he ran and hug/tackled his father but didn't knock him over. "I missed you"_

"_What I was only gone for about five minutes, Kushina naruto I would like you to meet Hiro Koro, his wife Lisa, and their daughter jasmine." Minato said as the little girl tried to hide behind her father_

"_Hello it's nice to meet you all, go on naruto say hello don't be shy." Kushina said as she pushed naruto in front of her._

"_Uhh h-h-h-hi m-m-my n-na-a-me is N-n-naruto" naruto stuttered_

"_Hi naruto did you know your father was the only person to ever beat me and I use the carnival deck which stops your opponents from using their spells and traps." Hiro said to naruto_

"_Really my dad is the best when it comes to dueling and I'm going to be the champion when I beat him." Naruto said while puffing out his chest._

"_Oh yeah I'm going to be the next champ so you better watch out for me." The little girl named jasmine said to naruto _

"_Nuhah I'm going to be the champ" Naruto said_

"_Nope I'm going to be and there is nothing you can do to stop me got it." Jasmine said as naruto started to get frustrated_

"_Oh yeah well will see I if I'm going to be the best then I'll just take you down so that way you can't stop me from being the champ." Naruto said_

"_Oh yeah I'd like to see you try" jasmine said as the two little kids went back and forth with each other causing the adults to laugh at their antics._

*Flash back end*

"Daddy wanted me away from iwa so I don't turn out like the other duelist from the area, why is there a problem with that?" jasmine said as she looked at naruto. "So can we duel please/"

"Naruto be careful I don't trust her" sakura said as she touched narutos shoulder causing him to shiver to her touch.

"I know sakura but I actually want to duel her though, so I accept your challenge." Naruto said "Let's take this outside"

"Agreed lets it would be weird dueling inside so let's go" jasmine said

**Let's duel**

"Ladies first i draw and I summon carnival clown (atk/def 1500/800) and when he is summoned and there is no field spell card in play I can summon the field spell carnival world to the field. This field spell card allows me to add a spell or trap card to my hand instead of drawing a card. So I set two cards and end my turn.

"My move I draw and I set one card and end my turn go." Naruto said

**Jasmine 4000**

**Naruto 4000**

"Ha you call that a turn pathetic I will add a spell card to my hand and I summon carnival sword sallower in attack mode (ATK/DEF 1300/2000) he doesn't have an effect unfortunately and carnival clown will attack your face down" the card is revealed to be queens knight (ATK/DEF 1500/1600) "You got lucky I will end my turn

"I draw and king me bitches for I summon the king knight in attack mode (ATK/DEF 1600/1400) and when he is summoned to the field and queens knight is on the field I am allowed to summon jacks knight on the field in attack mode(ATK/DEF 1900/1000) and I switch queens knight in attack mode. Kings Knight will attack your clown."

"Not so fast I activate my trap card carnival milk bottle toss now my monsters are protected this turn as long as you don't guess the correct number my monsters are hiding behind so come on you have a 2/5 chance in getting the right monster.

"Kings Knight Attack 3, damn her clown wasn't there at least I got rid of one of the mild bottles queens knight attack 2 ah-ha direct hit and it was your sword swallower. Okay jacks knight attack number 5 damn missed again go your move"

**Jasmine 3700**

**Naruto 4000**

"With pleasure I draw and I activate pot of greed and draw 2 cards and I summon carnival goblin attack force (ATK/DEF 1550/0) they can attack your life points directly if carnival world is on the field so attack but afterward they go in defense mode and I switch my clown in defense mode your move."

"Damn that hurt I draw and I summon command knight"

"I activate carnival ring toss expect I stops a monster, trap, or spell card activation select a number between 1-6 and watch the dice roll if your luck you get to keep your monster if not you lose the monster and half of it attack points to your life points.

"I choose number 3"

"Oh so sad it landed on number 5 so say bye-bye to your monster and some of your life points."

"Well since that didn't work I activate polymerization and fuse my knight in order to summon Arcana Knight Joker (ATK/DEF 3800/2500) an I will have him attack your carnival goblin force with that I end my turn."

**Jasmine 3700**

**Naruto 1850**

"Wow are you sure you are the champions son cause if you are you are a disgrace well I draw and I summon carnival ninja (ATK/DEF 500/0) in attack mode and I end my turn."

"Did you forget to switch your monster to defense mode oh well I draw and I set one card face down along with a face down defense monster and attack your ninja."

"To bad it won't work as long as I offer one monster von my field I can't stop your battle phase and now it's my turn I draw and I special summon carnival strongman (ATK/DEF 2800/1700) and when he is summoned like this he will destroy all your monsters on your side of the field say bye-bye to your joker."

"I don't think so I activate my knights ability by discard a trap, spell, or monster card I can negate the effect of your card from activating so there goes your plan." Naruto said

"Ha I still got more to do I activate carnie calling allowing me to summon a carnival card from my deck and I select carnival ring master (ATK/DEF 0/0) and with his effect is when I have 3 carnival cards on my side of the field excluding him I can summon carnival dragon." Narutos eyes went wide with fear when he heard that "it's a shame you don't have three monsters to summon your dragon." Naruto said

"Who said I didn't I summon carnival snake charmer in attack mode (ATK/Def 200/1800) now I offer my carnival snake charmer, my strong man and my ninja in order to summon carnival dragon (ATK/DEF ?/0) his attack points are equal to carnival monster card time 800 and I have 6 cards so do the math that's 4800 attack now attack his joker and trap cards won't affect him either. Hahahaha I end my turn you pathetic excuse for a duelist.

"My move I draw {Damn it there's nothing I can do I will have to end my turn} I end my turn.

**Jasmine 3700**

**Naruto 1450**

"What's the matter can't do anything to stop me oh well I draw I attack your face down. Face down revealed to be marshmallon (ATK/DEF 300/500) i lose 1000 life points. I hate marshmallows ugh your turn."

"I draw and I set one card and end my turn."

"My move and I draw and set one card also and I end my turn."

"I end my turn since I can't do anything."

"Wow you suck as a duelist maybe you should go back home since you can't duel I discard my hand and offer my ring master to destroy all your cards on the field but if any were traps you get to draw one card for each trap. 2 trap cards damn your move."

"I Draw an set 3 cards facedown and end my turn"

**Jasmine 3700**

**Naruto 1450**

"My move I draw and I will attack since his attack went up to 5600 and I will attack you directly."

"Not so fast I activate scapegoat summoning 4 sheep tokens well 3 now"

"Fine I end my turn after that."

"Now it's my turn come on deck don't let me down I summon goblin attack force in attack mode (ATK/DEF 2300/0) and end my turn."

**Jasmine 3700**

**Naruto 1450**

"My turn I draw and I will summon carnival light master in attack mode (ATK/DEF 1600/1400) and he will attack one of your goats and my dragon will attack your goblin."

"Not so fast I activate spirit barrier as long as I have one monster on the field I lose no life points."

"Fine I end my turn go"

"With pleasure draw and I summon amazoness swords woman in attack mode (ATK/DEF 1500/1600) and I end my turn."

**Jasmine 3700**

**Naruto 1850**

"My turn and I activate lighting vortex by discarding one card I will destroy all face up monsters on your side of the field. And I will attack"

"I activate threating roar causing your attack to stop."

"I end my turn"

"My move I draw {There is nothing I can I have no monster I can summon that can stop her cards I am basically screwed that's it I've lost}

"**So you give it up that easily when the cards are down you are a pathetic duelist" a dark voice said**

{Who said that and why can't anybody else hear you?} Naruto said in his mind

"**Gee I don't know maybe because I am talking to you threw your mind I swear kids these days have no respect." The voice said again**

{Who are you} naruto asked

"**I am know to be able to destroy mountains with a swipe of one of my tails I can create tsunamis with just a thought. I am the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko." Kyuubi answered back**

{Okay but what do you want from me?} Naruto asked as he closed his eyes then opened them to see he was in a forest like area and I front of him was I giant reddish orange fox with rabbit ears and nine tails swishing behind him. {Okay fox what do you want with me}

"**HAHA strait to the point I like that kid I would be willing to give you some of my power in a couple of cards to use when you duel except after you use my card you will have some changes that will be permanent" kyuubi said to naruto**

{What kind of changes are you talking about fox} naruto said

"**Well kit you better hope to hell I never hear you talk like you are going to lose like that again or I will eat you and I mean it" kyuubi said as he began to fade while laughing manically.**

"Well are you going to make a move or are you going to give up?' jasmine asked

"Far from it I activate pot of greed and I draw 2 more cards and I activate monster reborn and bring back my arcana knight joker then activate diffusion and separate my three knights which I will sacrifice in order to summon the most feared card in existence the Kyuubi no yoko in attack mode (ATK/DEF ?/2500) its attack points are equal to the three monsters I used to sacrifice in order to summon it and my three knights attack equal to 5000 attack points so face your fears as kyuubi attacks your light master and I activate ancient rules which allows me to special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster and I choose the dark magician (ATK/DEF 2500/2100) and I set one card face down. I end my turn go."

**Jasmine 300**

**Naruto 1850**

"About time to man I draw and I will attack your dark magician duels over"

"Not so fast I activate astral barrier if you attack one of my monster I can turn it in to a direct attack and with spirit barrier up I will lose no life points so I believe it is my turn now."

"I end my turn"

"My move I draw and now it's time for the end I summon the sage of sealing (ATK/DEF 0/0) When he is on the field I am allowed to activate the spell card Shiki Fujin and seal my kyuubi in my dark magician in order to create a new breed of card one that will defeat your dragon I SUMMON THE NINE TAILS JINCHURIKI in attack mode (ATK/DEF 3500/2500)"

"HAHA you got to be kidding me your fox was stronger" jasmine said as she was laughing

"Laugh all you want but don't forget about my face down and now I activate soul release and send 5 of your carnival monster to be removed thus decreasing you dragons attack points from 6400 all the way to 2400 and nine tails jinchūriki will attack your dragon and now I believe duels over now

**Jasmine 0**

**Naruto 1850**

**Naruto wins**

"**Kit you better use my card for good uses I hate it when it's taken down by another monster and also beware the other 8 demon cards they will be coming after you now." Kyuubi said in his mind.**

{I'll be ready for when that happens kyuubi they better watch out for me believe it}

"**Kit that's a terrible catch phrase I like your king me phrase better" kyuubi said as he shook his own head**

{I know I'm working on a better one} naruto said to kyuubi before the link was closed

{I need to tell madara that I have found the final demon that we can start on collecting the other 8 demons along with this one}

"All right naruto you did it you beat her even with the odds against you." Sakura said as she came running to naruto and wrapped him in hug. When she realized what she had done she tried to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let her go "Um naruto you can let me go now"

"I could but I believe I owe you one kiss before we got interrupted by the carnie over there." Naruto said with a slight blush as he lowered his face and sakura moved her face to with narutos when they kissed it was the best feeling they ever had as they both deepen the kiss. Naruto felt sakuras tongue brush against his lips begging him to open his mouth they seated when someone cleared there throat. When they separated the had full face blushing they turned to see the others were staring at them.

"Well can we go back inside its cold out here and plus we need to go to sleep classes start early tomorrow so come on" ino said impatiently

"Alright lets go inside okay" naruto said as they started walking inside except sakura who grabbed naruto arm and pulled him back

"Hey naruto this may seem weird but I really enjoyed that kiss and feel that I felt safe in your arms like nothing would ever happen to me no matter what" sakura said "Honestly I would like to be able to feel like that every day for the rest of my life"

"You know what sakura I know exactly what you mean I have never felt that incredible before when I kiss you. It's too late to go on a date so how about we go on a walk instead." Naruto said as he grabbed sakura and they went on their walk they were ambushed by a guy with long brown hair and pale eyes almost like he was blind

"Are you naruto Namikaze?"

"Yes and who may you be and why do you have to interrupt us right now" naruto asked

"My name is neji hyuga I am hinata relative and I challenge you to a duel."

"Fine I except."

*30 minutes later*

"How could I lose I was fated to win and it was your destiny to lose." Neji said to naruto

"Hey buddy the future is not set in stone fate and destiny work in different ways maybe that is why you lost so that way you would learn you lesson. Naruto said "Now if you excuse me and my girlfriend we have to head back to our dorm." Naruto said as he grabbed sakuras hand and walked back to the dorm in silence. When they got back to the dorm sakura stopped naruto from entering the boys area of the dorm.

"Are we really boyfriend and girlfriend naruto?" sakura asked

"Yeah we are I would have it any other way" naruto said as sakura grabbed his face and kissed him with passion and the innocent kiss turned into a make out session when they broke for air sakura just giggled and walked in to her side of the dorm while naruto managed to walk in the wall since he was still in shock it took him 3 more tries just to get in his dorm room before he went to bed.

**A/N Well there you go I rewrote chapter 3 I just couldn't figure out where I was going to with naruto dating the oc. I got 2 things of good news though I got my first flamer so what a waste I thank you and the other thing of good news is this is the second longest chapter I have ever written. Also what do you think of the newly rewritten chapter 3 let me know. Also I am thinking of changing naruto deck a bit do you think I should do it. Also don't forget to review. Good night and happy new year early.**


End file.
